proteancityfandomcom-20200213-history
Frequency
"Frequency, bringing the MegaHertz." Ben Shultz is a technopath mutant with the ability to read, transmit, and hack into waves. He has a rebellious streak matched by a geeky appreciation. When he fights crime, he does so as Frequency (though frequently being described that way by his friends and not claiming it himself). He is among the first PCs created for Protean City Comics and is played by Rob Harvey. Personality Appearance Ben is a 16 year old Caucasian boy in his Junior year at PS 14. In Costume Frequency does not have a specific costume but just wears his regular clothes. Out of Costume Frequency wears casual clothing often with geeky or media t-shirts. Alternate Costumes Radio Head In Vol. 2 Hollow Eves Ben was shown in a Halloween costume of Radio Head composed of a big cardboard radio over his face. Because of licensing concerns, the action figure for Radio Head Ben was never available in the United States and was usually sold as 'Radio Boy.' History Benjamin grew up as far back as he can remember at PCOY, the Protean City Orphanage for Outstanding Youth. He doesn't know or remember any family before Lunar Lens and the rest of the kids nor was he ever picked up by a foster family. At PCOY, he was an oddity in that he didn't have any obvious or manifested mutation. His peers there called him Freak as he was growing up, teased him for not having even simple powers. When he did finally manifest, it was unfortunately paired with being fitted for a full headgear of braces. He began to pick up radio signals first, not actually learning to use the powers in a meaningful way without specific training. He chose his name, Frequency, partially based on the name kids had called him. Abilities Frequency's powers come from genetic mutation. They are primarily focused on changing electronic waves of various kinds and projecting holograms. Hacking Frequency is able to hack into advanced electronic equipment using his mind. It has been established that he can do it from some distance and on multiple targets, but whether there's an upper limit to that is yet to be seen. Illusions Frequency is able to create illusory holograms. These illusions do not have a physical manifestation, but can be quite detailed (such as creating multiple mirror images of Penance in Volume 5). He does not need specific sources for the holograms to come from as it is part of his internal mutation. Gadgetry Frequency has an advanced knowledge of electronics due to his technopathy. Relationships Mentor: Lunar Lens Frequency has lived in PCOY as long as he can remember and has essentially grown up with Lunar Lens as a mother figure. However, the events of Volume 5 clearly left him feeling betrayed by her actions. Trivia * Frequency has a Ham Radio station that he operates, FRK217. His love of radio goes back to listening to the Dynamic Blitz when he was younger and wishing for powers. Ships * Geek Squad: The ship between Sohcahtoa and Frequency largely based on their shared tendency towards technology and gadgetry. Category:Modern Generation Category:Heroes Category:Technopaths Category:Player Character Category:Mutants Category:PCOY Kids